


今天他们做什么

by Spirited_Away7



Category: taegi - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirited_Away7/pseuds/Spirited_Away7
Summary: 原本计划好的一切都在一场突如其来的全国性疫情里泡汤，被迫只能宅在家里享受假期的他们能做什么呢？
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 10





	今天他们做什么

做爱。

双指并拢，半瓶润滑剂由后穴畅通无阻，发出些轻微的“咕唧”声，怀中人皮肤白皙，金泰亨眯起双眼，正在扩张的软穴已经足够湿润火热，像热熟了的蜂蜜，黏黏糊糊而软烂的向他发出了色情的邀请，轻轻一插就浸满了甜蜜。今天是因全国大范围内疫情而被迫不得出门的第二天——他和闵玧其原本计划好了昨天就要一起先回闵玧其家过年的，车的后备箱甚至已经摆满了这个春节要用于送彼此父母亲的年货，感谢超市的折扣活动，他偷偷的买了不少盒避孕套，原本只当作是家里库存的备用，现在已经拆了不少堆在床头柜里。

蓄势待发的硬挺的已然有些发疼的性器悄无声息的代替了扩张的手指，金泰亨一只手抬起闵玧其纤细的腿，后入式或侧入是大部分男人都爱的姿势之一，又深又紧，总是让处于性爱过程的双方都能感觉到一定程度上的满足。

闵玧其已经睡着了，他被折腾的不轻，金泰亨吻了吻对方充满吻痕的脖颈，舌头像匍匐已久的蛇，骚扰着闵玧其敏感的耳廓，他忍不住的去咬闵玧其小巧的耳垂，就好像他本人一样，小小的却充满了韧性，他轻唤着闵玧其的名字，希望他能醒过来和他一同再次迷失于情爱的迷宫里。

“闵玧其...玧其......”他舔吻他的蝴蝶骨，在那里的皮肤上再留下浓艳的痕迹，一块深，一块浅，用舌头再用牙齿，只进了小半的阴茎受不住伊甸园的诱惑，猛的整根没入插进，熟透软烂的甬道向他彻底臣服，裹挟着甜美而浓烈的香气如高涨的潮水，一波又一波的紧紧包围他，讨好他想要分得一些恩赐。金泰亨的手掐在闵玧其青青紫紫的腰际，昏黄的灯光给予有限的视力，他看见自己的阴茎全部被吞吃的干净，又随着自己的动作而抽出来，他松开那只流连于纤细腰肢上的手，转而选择作弄闵玧其并不完全勃起的阴茎，与他本人相似，还陷落在懵懂的状态让金泰亨微微不满，下身便是使了些力道一顶，“老婆？老婆醒醒...”

许是年前各自都过于忙碌而冷落彼此已久，假期刚来时便是一发不可收拾的互相折腾占有，金泰亨向来精力旺盛，捉着闵玧其百般操弄，早晨温存过后简单的填饱了肚子，又相拥着补眠，闵玧其嗜睡，金泰亨先是起身洗了澡，男人睡醒后都会有晨勃的现象，放在几天前也就是借手草草撸完了事，眼下软玉在床，哪有委屈自己的道理？何况，他看着睡在床上毫不自知的露出白皙皮肤和满是吻痕后背的人，愈发觉得这身邪火压不下去。

想起早前看过的一则段子，除夕夜过后的几天里被男朋友操了四十次——虽说四十次听起来有些夸张成分，但不妨碍他想日夜同闵玧其翻云覆雨颠鸾倒凤。

说直白些，他就是想操哭闵玧其。  
听他猫似的喘，爽到脚趾蜷起，像濒死的鱼止不住的扬起漂亮的脖颈，那一瞬间他会毫不犹豫精准无误的咬在他的喉结上，舔咬然后吮吸，他会用手指揉捻闵玧其的乳头，让他们充血胀大，柔软而吃痛，他会在整根插入那软穴的瞬间狠狠顶到最深处，闵玧其会酥软的发出尖叫声，流着眼泪的说不行了，他会哭叫，会求饶，可纤细的腰肢会跟随着操弄的频率浪荡摇摆，他会把他的一条漂亮迷人的腿抗在肩上，他会让他躺在自己身下，昏黄的灯光印出床单上晕开大片泪水，会有他身上的汗水在上面叠交，他会看见闵玧其的阴茎直挺挺的贴在他的小腹上，马眼慢慢缓缓的吐露出精水，他不会用手去纾解闵玧其滔天的欲望，他会调整自己到最好的角度，每一下都操进柔软乡的最中心，精液混着肠液和润滑剂被鞭挞成泡沫，顺着交合的股间流下湿透他们所经之地，他不会让闵玧其先射，所以他会一遍遍地吻闵玧其薄薄却上扬又柔软的唇瓣，像小时候吃喜欢的果冻一样，一遍遍地挑逗，一次次的撬开他的城关，直到闵玧其颤栗的用软穴达到高潮，他会很用劲的夹紧他的性器，之后他会疯狂的抽插许多次，在高潮里和他一起攀上顶峰，那时候他会松开手，他会吻闵玧其，闵玧其的腿还缠绕在他的腰上，颤抖着身子呼喊他的名字，他会被自己操射，乳白的精液像融化的奶糖，闵玧其哭喊的累了，他会翻过他的身子，用手揉捏他浑圆的屁股，拔出性器后他的穴口熟透烂红，甚至会发出“啵”的一声，闭合不拢的吐出吃下的精液，他会对着他的浑圆微微施力，让他在紧致的感觉里再一次被操开来....

他想了很多种，哪一种都离不开闵玧其被操的受不了，迷离的哭着，喘着说不要了。

越是想越是硬的发痛，眼瞧想了半天的另一主人公还在睡梦里，金泰亨备好了润滑剂，先是涂抹在茎身上，再是为他做扩张，熟练的四处撩拨点火，直到终于被软穴吃干抹净，他才开始慢慢唤醒熟睡的闵玧其。

应该是昨日做的狠了，到这会儿闵玧其还显得有些懵然，金泰亨不得不掐着他的腰让他撅起屁股，穴口被操的微张，闵玧其迷迷糊糊的应了他的呼喊，下一秒便被自半腰而抱起，双腿被顶开，跪坐在金泰亨的身前与性器上，圆硕的龟头顶在穴口，金泰亨轻咬他的耳垂，再用手揉弄被吮的胀痛的乳头，闵玧其只觉得头皮一麻，通天的倦意都被灭顶的酥麻爽感痛感毁去了。这个体位他们只做过寥寥几次，因为太深的缘故，做完后好些日子都会感觉腿打颤，如今睡梦里被这个体位操醒，生理泪水早已不受管理，顺着脸颊如溪流一般蜿蜒而下。

“....金泰亨.....！”他猛的叫出声来，“啊....呜....啊..啊....哈不行...啊啊啊....啊！太深了不行...啊....哈...哈....金泰亨...”

“你睡的太沉了...我弄了你半天....呃...”金泰亨拍拍他的屁股，喘口气道：“放松，你夹的我快射了。太紧了宝贝，放松，放松一点，这个体位会很适合我们。”

闵玧其只知道他好像快被操的腿都软了，如果不是金泰亨硬挺的性器还插再他体内，他好像都无法继续配合着继续这场性爱，又痛又爽的快感狙击着他，让他情不自禁的想要用手去抚慰自己的性器，只是手还没搭上，金泰亨火热的肉棒又是一场暴风骤雨般的急速抽插，次次顶在他软穴的最深处，花心被操的软烂熟透，不争气的出声浪叫着哀求着，“轻一点...轻一点啊...啊..啊哈...呜....呃啊....啊...哈...啊...真的不行了....啊啊...”

“太紧了。”金泰亨也满头大汗，闵玧其总是不让他用这个体位，可他偏偏今天要这样操弄他，他看着闵玧其被自己的力道顶的几乎要掉下去又连忙双手紧抓他的腰，在他向上插的同时稳住他，让他顺势往下坐，他有私心，“哥今天用后面高潮夹射我吧，”他腾出一只手去玩弄闵玧其胸前无人问津的乳头，轻捏拉拽着，“我会十分卖力，直到把哥操哭，操射，操的让哥的软穴合不拢的流骚水。”

“然后我还会硬着，我会看着哥的后面是怎么把我的精液吐出来的，在他还收缩的时候我会再把哥操开来，就当惩罚你今晚睡得太沉，我弄了半天才挤进去一个头部，我忍的快爆炸了，如果哥以后还这样，我就让哥睡梦里张开嘴，替我用哥的嘴含住，一直到.....”

闵玧其发现金泰亨越来越喜欢在做爱时讲一些荤话，这两天好像把那些往日两人都难以启齿的话都说了个遍，甚至越来越过分，他听的只觉得浑身烧起来了一样，忍不住下身夹了一夹，只听金泰亨粗喘了口长气，接着闷闷的笑了，他才意识到自己把金泰亨夹射了。

精液喷射在甬道里，但如金泰亨所说，他并没有软。  
意识回笼的下一瞬，金泰亨很快的将他顺势推倒在床上，他双膝跪在床上，屁股高抬，能感受到金泰亨的手摁在腰窝，闵玧其下意识开口道：“金泰亨——啊！”

“哥让我好没面子啊。”他说，“我也要让哥没面子。”

“今晚——我要做到我尽兴。哥就算喊老公，”金泰亨俯身吻在他腰上，“我也不会心软的。”

话方才说完就是不再克制的抽插操干，闵玧其好些次被顶的感觉五脏六腑都移了位，胸前的乳头、昂扬着却无人问津的阴茎与床单不断摩擦交织出更浓厚的快感，囊袋拍打在臀瓣上发出的啪啪声，他越发的被金泰亨干的手脚发软，喘息、哭喊、求饶或浪叫着，身后的人却只是更加卖力的耸动，直叫他花心溃败于数不清次数的顶弄，在某一次力道里高潮，他止不住的颤栗着，脚趾蜷缩在一起，金泰亨仍然没有退出来，而是在高潮的余韵里将他翻了身，双腿抗在肩上，他侧过脸，在柔嫩的腿根处轻咬吮吻出几个淡色的吻痕，“想射了吗？”

闵玧其摇了摇头，又点头：“哈...啊..啊别这样...泰亨..那只是个意外——哈！呃啊...啊...啊泰亨....嗯...嗯...啊....”

“骚东西，只是几天没操你，”金泰亨头皮发麻，闵玧其总是在不自知的情况下夹的他很紧，让他快要再攀上顶峰，“哈...叫老公，叫老公就让你射。”

余韵里的再一次大幅度律动让人失去心智，闵玧其感觉自己像被潮水带走的浮木，孤立无援的漂泊在与金泰亨做爱得来的快感欲望里，只是叫一声就有所解脱诱惑着他抛下颜面，他感觉自己被操弄的毫无理智，几乎是下一秒就丢弃了一切盔甲武器，摸索着金泰亨掐着他腰肢的手紧紧与他十指紧扣着，浮木得到了归属，他睁开哭的泪眼朦胧的双眼，艳红的嘴唇呼喊着，“金泰亨——”

“老公....啊啊——老公求你了，我想射...老公..！金泰亨！”

金泰亨俯下身吻他的脸，感受彼此剧烈跳动的心，明明刚刚还说要报复被那么快就夹射了的仇，说着坚决不会心软的狠话，却在他双手与自己十指相扣时，在他哭的双眼泛红看着自己时，瞬间就反悔了。

他抽插的速度很快，不再九浅一深的操弄，频率快而狠的鞭挞着身下人的软穴肉壁，将他们操开紧紧的吸附着肉棒，舒爽的神魂颠倒，在他一次次哭喊着老公时情动的更加用力，在闵玧其再一次高潮时射给了他。

闵玧其已经累的说不出话，身后的软穴流着乳白的精液，前端的肉棒疲软的垂下，还有自己腹间的精液，他后知后觉的羞涩，恨不能将自己藏进被子里。

“来吧老婆，”金泰亨向他伸出手，将他拦腰抱在怀里，“老公带你去清洗。”

这个假期也许漫长到，他们注定在床上耳鬓厮磨，缠绵悱恻，直至——  
至死方休。

夜晚，有时总显得格外漫长。


End file.
